The workflow often used for conventional screening of complex samples by mass spectrometry (MS) is selective and time consuming since it includes sample preparation procedures such as extraction and derivatization, followed by chromatographic separation before ionization and data acquisition. In order to obtain molecular structural information, high resolution MS or fragmentation of mass selected ions can be performed. Statistical univariate analysis is then used to evaluate the value of each metabolite as an individual biomarker.